My Heart's Like Ice
by Tono Radish
Summary: Kuri like Nekozawa has been cursed by the darkness and yet has fallen in love with Kaoru Hitachiin. Knowing she has no chance she gives him a love potion but Hikaru accidentally drinks it. What's she gonna do?
1. Touch Like Ice

Chapter 1- touch like ice

My name is Kori Kurayami and I've fallen in love with Kaoru Hitachiin. Like Nekozawa San, I too have been possessed by the darkness and joined the black magic club, but that's another story. I'm first year in class 1-B and I'll never forget that one time, before Halloween.

Flash back!

I was walking down the halls of the academy in my cloak and black wig. A group of bodies ran past me like I was nothing and I tripped and fell dropping my books and papers. Then he appeared from nothing and bent down to help me. "oh no it's alright." "it's no problem," he replied. "uh you wouldn't happen to be Kaoru would you?" he looked up to my face, "so you can tell us apart? Well you're one of the first," he smiled. At that moment we reached for the same paper and our hands touched, his jolted away, "woah your skins like ice!" he noticed! I felt a slight pink on my pale skin, "oh thank you, I've always had a slight chill." I couldn't see his face but I heard a chuckle, "well I've got to get to the host club now, maybe I'll see you there someday!" with that he ran off.

Flash back end

It was so noble. No ones ever been so unafraid of me! All my life people were worried I'd curse them, but other than the black magic group, he was the first to not run screaming! I felt shiny! If that makes any sense. I always thought to myself maybe he could like me! But then again maybe not. I'm with the occult, I love oparts! he's kinda normal, but then again he has a sense of taboo so I thought let's give it a try!

I went to his classroom one day only to find he and his brother surrounded by beautiful girls, what did I have against them... So I left. But not this time! No! With the help of the black magic club I was able to infiltrate the host club. I peeked out of the huge door we summoned and found a bright room! I couldn't go in there! No girls yet, they must not be open. I moved a little more into the room and they noticed me.

"Neko chan?" that's the boy Rika likes! ... He's tiny... But that bunny is so cute! "no it's too short to be Nekozawa?" Haruhi Fujioka friend to the Twins. I already did my research. Neither of the boys seemed to recognize me... I stepped out a little more, "I'm, uh hello, I'm Kuri Kurayami... And... Uhhh..." I was losing my train of though curse you light! "please help me not be afraid of the light anymore!" I took a pleading bow. This worked for neko! It'll work for me!

"you see, like Nekozawa I was cursed by the darkness, I hear you have a specialist. I would like you to please help me." the truth was I had no intention of joining with the light, hidden in my slave was a potion I've been working to perfect, and now it's complete! This is no ordinary potion, heh heh it's a classic love potion. Only it's made especially for, whoever may drink it, they will fall only in love with me. Sadly like all potions this one only lasts a week. Don't look at me like a witch, the facts are he would never love me on his own, so this had to be done! Still nothing? Well how about this, my natural chill has made me live in a cold sleep, cold sad lonely dreams of winter. I just want to feel the sun shine. Not the real one of course, I'm afraid, but a theoretical one sure.

"of course we shall help you," said Tamaki. Perfect I'm in! "Uh boss if you recall Nekozawa went right back to-" "silence you shady twins. The moment she entered the host club, it became our job to help her!" "sorry boss, we're not a social well being group, we're just a host club." the bond started to whine, "No no no! We're so much more than that! We're the protagonists! We have to help her! Uh you are a her right?" I felt pissed. "I mean of course you are, with the cloak and wig I couldn't tell. Now Kyoya please darken the room."

the room darkened to the point where I was comfortable. "hey this is kinda nice," I said. I took off my cloak and set it on a nearby chair. Then I took off my wig letting by blue eyes peer through my short pinkish hair. "oh Ku chan looks so cute." called out Honny. "oh no I'm not! Rika's the cute one! Call her cute!" there god, are you proud of me? I hope this makes up for my crime of love. "umm okay? Come on Taka lets sit down with some cake!" the tall one nodded. Mori's not my type but I could totally see myself as his friend!

The floor started to shake, what the? "sorry guys, getting repairs done, I'm finally out!" Renge Hosha... Hoshi... Hoshicalla... Otaku Girl! Oh god in heaven, no one told me about this, I didn't know I'd have to deal with this air head! Ehhh, IT'S FOR LOVE! "hello there I'm sure you know who I am! Let's get this started!" ... Belsoneff protect me...

Three hours later of flashlights, terms I could no longer use, and beats on the head with folded paper... Apparently this was no longer training for the sunlight, this was straight up being a normal girl... Which I could never be, but she's persistent. "next we're gonna fix your wardrobe. I'm positive you own nothing but black. Most girls like pink, but them again with your hair... Actually scratch that. Let's fix your hair!" she started feeling it up. "uh guys, I just don't wanna have to wear a cloak anymore?" the twins came up with their equipment an strapped me to a chair. "NO NO! PLEASE DON'T SWEENY TOD ME!" they stared at me for a second, "it's just a hair cut?" ... "oh... Uhhh yeah my hairs kinda short so there's not much-" they shut my mouth with tape and started their work. This is all for love, I kept telling myself... But right now... This is crappy. Wait!

I saw two cups of tea in arms reach! I quietly chanted a spell on my bonds and they were loosened. I ever so slowly inched my arm to the cups... Wait who's is who's? Uh uh, Hikaru was on my left so the cup on the right is Kaoru's? Might as well. I put my wrist up so the liquid could mix with the tea. "Finished!" they proudly announced. I looked in a mirror. It actually looked pretty good. It was just above my shoulders and still as straight as ever, but they swept my hair to one side and used a yellow chibi star pin to hold it back. My Ivey cheeks were a slight pink color now and my makeup was subtle bit noticeable. I looked... Normal?

"there now you're dateable!" Renge called. "uh remember that's not what I came here for?" I replied. The twins sipped their tea. Kaoru looked over to me, "yeah you look good." did it work? "yeah... Kuri, would you like to go on a date with me?" ... HIKARU! 


	2. Eyes Like Ice

Chapter 2- eyes like ice

Oh crap! I got the wrong cup! Hikaru was the more mischievous of the twins! The one that came up with all those mean games! Hikaru... Was the scary older twin!

"so what'd ya say? Wanna be my girl friend?" he asked again. "Hikaru?" asked Kaoru. How am I gonna get myself out of this one? "That's perfect!" cried Renge, "If you two date a bit then she'll revert from the darkness even more! After all they say love is the most powerful thing! And this'll get her noticed by tons of guys! PLUS I JUST LOVE A GOOD LOVE TRIANGLE! QUICK KAORU-" Hikaru got defensive, "no way!" he leant in a bit, "you can only be mine." oh crap! I just got between the brotherly love! "Hikaru don't you think you're being a little rash? I mean you just met the girl? Are you sure?" said Tamaki. "yeah yeah! Are you sure!" I agreed. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Kaoru looked crushed. I need to escape somehow!

"Greetings host club... I'm here to pick up Kuri chan." Nekozawa! You came for me! Thank you! Hikaru pulled out a flash light, "OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" "Ahhhhh!" he ran back through the door he came from... Yeah... Thanks allot. "but really I must be going..." I said. "when will i see you again!" he called as I picked up my cloak and wig. "uh I don't know? Maybe for Renge's training tomorrow?" he grinned, "or maybe..." he looked to Tamaki. I don't wanna know. I sprinted out of the door that Nekozawa took and was back in the club room.

"so did it work?" Rika chan said. "wrong cup... Now Hikaru's following me around. Uh where's Nekozawa?" "hiding in that dark corner," replied rika. He was praying to the darkness in hopes that would never happen again. I don't blame him. I also got more light shined in my face than I ever want again...

The next day at school i was called to the office, "Kori Kurayami?" "yes?" "you have been moved up to class 1-A by request of chairman suoh." "huh?" "please report to class and stop gawking. And what's with the cloak?" "I'm sorry miss. Intolerance to the light... Yeah laugh at the handy cap! Laugh now, but one day you'll fear it, stand in aww of it!" "yeah yeah whatever, I heard the same thing from Nekozawa yesterday."

I stepped into the class room and all eyes were on me. I could feel the fright in the air then Hikaru came up and dipped me, "Hello my darling, now we can always be together. Aren't you happy?" I looked over at Kaoru... "Very," I replied. the facts are Hikaru's oura was scaring me, but Kaoru on the other hand, he was settling my chakras.

Class... Long... And Hikaru kept throwing notes to me...

It's over! I'm out! "Hey snow flake! See you at training!" Said Hikaru as he ran off towards the host club... Snow flake? Was that some kind of joke about my natural chill? Then Kaoru appeared, "hey Kori, listen you're my brother's girlfriend... Please don't break his heart." "oh his heart isn't the broken one..." "what?" "nothing! Come on! Let's go to the host club... So... I can learn to walk... In the sunlight... And be with your... Brother." I almost threw up at those words. "wow, you're really serious. This means allot, hes kinda an air head and even though we have tons of friends now, he still tends to run back to the world where it was just he and I. Actually... He was very open with you? And was totally gonna ditch me until i spoke with him... That's kinda-" "oh look at the time! Hikaru must be waiting for us!"

I grabbed his... 3 hand 3 and ran down the halls! I swear there were moe bubbles and sparkles in the air! For a minute I felt as though the clock tower witch could appear and I wouldn't give a crap about catching her for research. No, just dark tainted love beaming from my soul with every step, and I loved every second of it! I bet Nekozawa can see me right now from the crystal ball we just got and knows I won't be going to the club today, good thing ya know?

I swung open the door after letting go of Kaoru, "Hey guys! Immure for more training!" "yay Ko Chans back!" hunny said as he got up to close the curtains. I took off my cloak and wig as happy as a curse doll with a name written on it's back! Renge came out of the floor and greeted me with a fan girl squeal, "SO HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE LOVE TRIANGLE! OR HAVE ANY OTHER BOYS CHECKED YOU OUT!" I stared at her, "well in class I just kept my cloak on because it's so bright, too much for me... And the love triangle..." I've heard the stories from their middle school days and I'm no idiot. I took a sigh with the twins eyes on me, "H-Hikaru is the only one for m- me." I said trying not to gag.

I never liked Kaoru for his looks like those other girls, I liked him for his kindness. I would never be like those creeps who were good either way. I liked Kaoru and only Kaoru... So I'll fake my feelings for a week, it'll be fine. Right?

Renge grabbed my arm and we continued training for the light... It's horrible and painful and frightening. Then we heard Tamaki speak in his king voice, "We will be hosting a Christmas Party at the end of next week! So let's start planning!" "Fancy Tuna," said Mori and Haruhi's eyes lit up. Hee hee that's kinda cute. I mean I feel for him, Fancy Tuna is the best man, he'll love it! Haha it's Belsoneff's favorite!

Renge snapped me out of my thoughts with a flash light, "Listen Kuri! At that ball I won't allow you to wear anything occult related! You won't be permitted to wear black clothes or try to hide from the chandeliers! In fact I want you to go so magnificently that all the boys will be staring at you! Understand!" "uh but what about Hika-" "you can still look good! Come one let's go pick out your dress! Oh yeah we should also teach you to waltz, I'll assume you haven't done it in a long time! And-" "it's a Christmas ball right?" I interrupted her. "yes?" she said. I stepped a little closer to the host club embarrassed, "will Santa San be there?" they stared at me. "Mori add that to the board!" Renge yelled, "listen Kuri Santa isn't real, focus on the real stuff!" she hit me on the head.

Santa San isn't real? But that can't be right? I mean I've never seen him but Nekozawa and I always look for him around Christmas? We've been doing it since we were kids? And if Nekozawa believes then he should be real right? "guys i have to go!" "where!" yelled Renge. I pulled out a paper from my dress pocket and threw it at the door and chanted a spell. The door the black magic club tends to use appeared and I ran through.

"NEKOZAWA! I need to use the crystal ball!" "sure," he grinned. "show me Santa San!" a mall santa appeared, "no a different one!" for the next ten minutes and I kept seeing mall santas. Damn it! Where is Santa San! 


	3. Breath Like Ice

Chapter 3- breath like ice

At the host club

"what was that?" asked Renge. "is she looking for Santa?" asked Tamaki. Nekozawa walked in through the black doors, "oh it's nice and dark in here." he took off his cloak and wig, "yes shes looking for Santa." "why would she do that?" asked Honny. "sigh... Well I've known Kuri chan since we were kids and she hasn't had the happiest story." the club room was quiet, "will you tell us?" said Hikaru.

"Well... You see ever since she was a kid she's loved the occult like me, but Santa was her favorite. When she was born her mom couldn't handle her child being possessed by the darkness and divorced her father when she was very young. I barely remember her but I think the marriage was forced so the father didn't mind. So to make up for her, her dad would stay up late each night with Kuri chan and I until we went to sleep waiting for Santa. But when she turned seven her dad started to work later and later and eventually became a work o holic and stopped paying attention to her. After that happened I would come over often to help her cope. She would sometimes get sad but around Christmas she would smile and say, 'it's alright! Santa San is coming! And daddy will wait with us like last year!' but that Christmas he was gonna work late again, so I went to her house to tell her and found her waiting outside in the cold."

Flash back!

"Kuri Chan! What are you doing you'll freeze to death!" "I'm waiting for daddy to come home! Then we can wait for Santa San!" I sighed, "im sorry. Your dad is working late again..." "what?" "he won't be home tonight." as she started to cry he held her and said, "don't cry Kuri chan, I'll wait with you! Better yet we can catch him together! Let's go inside, okay?" she looked up at him, "okay Neko Kun!" she said as she put on her bravest smile.

Flash back end

"after that Christmas her dad was practically never home. So the maids pretty much raised her and every year since then I've been with we waiting for Santa to come."

The host club was tearing at the story. "well men you know what we must do right?" yelled Tamaki. "right!" yelled the host club. "I'll be happy to help," said Nekozawa. "alright then! Let's plan the best Christmas party ever!" "Yahoo!"

As they were planning Kuri chan was still looking in the crystal ball at another million mall santas getting pissed.

"oh look Kuri chans cloak and wig. I had better bring it back to her-" Nekozawa said as he reached for her stuff, but his arm was caught by Hikaru, "I'll do it... Don't even think about stealing her from me." "uh Hikaru..." said Kaoru. "listen Hittachin I'm simply her friend, I have no intention of making her unhappy. You on the other hand..." "WHAT WAS THAT!" Hikaru squeezed. "oh nothing..." Nekozawa replied. Hikaru let go and walked off with Kaoru pissed.

'by the time the party is here, the potion will have worn off...' nekozawa thought to himself. he saw Hikaru's tea cup and slipped some more potion inside. 'like I said... I have no intention of making her unhappy. She may like Kaoru... But Belsoneff and I know better. Fate speaks in many tones and that tea cup was no accident.' "sigh... If only it was..." he mumbled to himself. 


	4. Dance Like Ice

Chapter 4- dance like ice

"Renge I'm not sure about this!" I yelled. "relax you look great!" "but it's gonna be bright!" "who cares! Youre ready! Don't worry!"

Flash back

"So Kori you're still my date to the party right?" Hikaru asked jokingly. "uh yeah..." why didn't the potion stop working? "great! Haha!" he ran off. I'm in shock! The potion should have worn off by now! Crap! Oh well I guess this works out since it would be weird if he dumped me right before the party... Still.

Flash back end

Renge and I stood before the door. She motioned her hand to let us in, "wait!" "don't worry," she said, "you'll have fun," "no why did you pick me up instead of Hikaru?" "as a host he wouldn't be allowed to showing up with a date, but he can spend the whole night with you." "uh no really if he has to work he can leave me to hang out. It's fine, really." "haha you're so funny, come on!"

She opened the doors to a large glittering ball room with people dancing and a huge Christmas tree in the center. There was holly and missile toe and ribbons all over the place. And it was warm compared to the snow outside. Flipping over to us from the ceiling came Tamaki, "Hello ladies! Welcome to the ouran Christmas party! I hope you enjoy yourselves." "hello Tamaki, so how do you think I did on Kori?" "where is she?" he replied. "what! No stop hiding behind me! Get out into the light!" "but I'm afraid!" "don't be," said a voice that was calm and gentle. Kaoru!

I peeked from behind, yup it was him! "Kaoru?" "come on, it's okay, take my hand." he reached out to me. I hesitantly took it, "haha you're still as cold as you were around halloween," he said laughing. But he remembered me! We stepped out into the crowd of dancing girls and the light did bother me, but I could kind of deal with it. What do ya know? The training actually kinda helped!

"are you okay?" he asked. "uh yeah I should be alright." I was doing it, walking in the light! The boys I passed were staring at me. I was wearing a dark green floor length dress with a black lining, it was the simplest thing Renge would let me get. "huh? I can't find Hikaru? Well would you like to dance?" YES YES I WOULD KAORU! "uh sure." Renge was right, I haven't been to a party in years because of my light issues, but I was doing pretty well.

"hey Kaoru!" Hikaru ran up to us. "oh hey Hikaru, we couldn't find you so I asked her to dance, I hope you don't mind." "nope not with you... Although these other guys can-" "Hikaru would you like to dance?" I quickly interrupted. He broke into a warm smile and took my hand.

Meanwhile

Kyoya picked up his phone, "I'm sorry sir, but someone has gotten on the school grounds. We're not sure who but he's headed toward the ball." "yes thank you for warning me." he hung up. "what was that Kyoya?" asked Tamaki. "trouble..." he replied.

And back

I was dancing with Hikaru and he wasn't as annoying. Maybe because I just danced with Kaoru and I'm still on cloud 9? "you... You look really cute... Tonight." he blushed. Was Hikaru nervous? "oh thanks. I'm wearing the hair pin you guys gave me." he noticed it and smiled. "oh I noticed something." he said. "yeah?" "you're not cold right now." "what?" "yeah." I took my hand off of his shoulder and touched my face, he was right. That's strange? "oh the songs over, wanna get some food?" "sure," he smiled. We walked over and on the way I was hit on by some guys and I had to stop Hikaru from hitting them. The potion was some powerful stuff. What if it's permanent! No no, it's just working a little too well. You know right now I'm a little happy, I mean I could be okay with things staying like this...

"alright everyone! Merry Christmas Eve! But when the clock strikes midnight it will be Christmas Day! Join me in the count down!" called out Tamaki. Everyone cheered and began. "10!" I started to think, my first Christmas eve not looking for Santa with Nekozawa... "6!" it almost made me sad, and then I remembered christmas with my dad. "3!" ... "2!" ... "on-" the clock struck midnight but as it did the doors opened and we all turned to see who it was. My eyes widened at the sight of a man with a red suit on.


	5. Tears Like Ice

Chapter 5- tears like ice

The clock struck midnight and the doors swung open to a man in a red suit. My eyes widened and so did everyone else's. His eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on me astonished. "Santa San?" I whispered to myself. I took a step toward him and Hikaru stopped me, "he's an intruder, he could be a mad man or a-" i turned to him smiling with wet eyes, "it's Santa San." I moved his hand from my shoulder and started to move through the crowd and up the stairs to the man.

He smiled sadly, "Kori... You're not wearing your cloak..." "yeah... I went through special training, I'm not cured but I can go in the light now every once in a while." he touched my face lovingly with tears in his eyes, "your so big now... I'm sorry I haven't there on Christmas eve anymore." it was quiet. "Santa San..." I hugged the old man, "I forgive you..." tears ran down my cheeks and so did his, "I'm sorry, I can't stay for to long, I have my job..." I smiled wiping the tears from my eyes, "I know, the children of the world need you now." he lovingly looked at me, "merry Christmas..." he handed me a small box and then left.

No one had any idea what was going on and I looked at the space where the man was. "Merry Christmas... Daddy..." I clenched the box close to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to a tall blond man with bright blue eyes, "Nekozawa? What about your cloak!" "I can't stay like this long, but would you like to dance?" "you called him?" I smiled. He smiled back and I took his hand.

"Kyoya who was that?" asked Tamaki. He smiled, "that was Santa." "oh I get it! You hired someone for Kori chan!" that story spread around and everyone figured it was planned and continued on with the night. But most people had their eyes on Nekozawa and I, not knowing who we were. "thank you Nekozawa." he opened his mouth to say something but instead collapsed, even I was feeling dizzy now.

We came back a little later to the party in our cloaks and wigs and everyone there was like What The Fuck! No one but Nekozawa and I knew what really happened that night, it just wouldn't be the same if others knew. Hikaru tried to kill Nekozawa for dancing with me but Kaoru was able to hold him back. Few...

A little later Hikaru took me outside to a pavilion in a maze. "what are we doing here?" "you win..." he said. "what?" "you were right about Santa haha." "well of course I was!" I said. We sat silently for a moment. "listen Kori... I really like you... More than you know... And-" I looked up and he turned his head and we went into an almost kiss. "GAH!" we said. Hikaru was being almost cute right now? Heh, I didn't know he had this side?

"Kori I-" ... "I..." I scooted closer to him, I may be naturally cold but I don't really enjoy freezing. "Kori... I love you." my eyes widened as he pressed his lips on mine... For a minute I felt almost warm. I moved my hand to touch my face, I was better than warm. I was normal. I closed my eyes to savor this feeling. Maybe giving Hikaru the potion was some kind of fate working?

He moved his lips away. "Hikaru I-" his eyes were wide with confusion. "what the? Kori? What are we doing out here?" "uh you kinda took me out here?" "I did?" he contemplated for a minute... "oh my god! I did!" what's going on? "Well I'm gonna go now see ya." he got up and I got his hand, "Hikaru, how do you feel about me?" he paused, "honestly... I really don't care about you. Look thing is im not really into you anymore. Youre dull ya know? Where's Kaoru?" he walked away. Thats it... Its all over. The potion has worn off, i cant believe for a minute... I felt like it could have been real. Tears started to fall down my cheeks and I touched my face...

Cold.


	6. Thoughts Like Ice

Chapter 6- thoughts like ice

Lately my body temperature has been decreasing. I figured it was from The lit Christmas party. No, my heart was broken in half, I mean I knew from the start this would happen, but not with Hikaru! I mean I've been in love with Kaoru this whole time! Wait! Love is blind so maybe I just got a little confused! Yeah that's it! I've been in love with Kaoru for so long but the light messed with my head and I got my feelings mixed up for Hikaru since they look alike! Good! I should be back to 'normal' in no time!

"Kori."

I turned around, IT WAS KAORU! MY LOVE!

"oh hello."  
>"look I'm really sorry about my brother, I really thought he liked you so I didn't get in the way of you guys. I don't know what came over him? He barely remembers the last week and a half."<br>"no it's alright, Really? It's my fault anyway."  
>He took my hands and came in, "No it's not! You're just a girl who came to the host club! He's the one who had to be in love with you and drop it! It wasn't fair, what he did to you... Because-"<br>He cut himself off, "I do hope you continue to visit the host club." I smiled, "I will."

I ran away toward my class room, a heated conversation with the love of my life should get me back in order! I touched my face... Cold. That can't be? When I was with him I was always so warm inside, those mythical butterflies in your stomach. They were there, but I'm still so cold. I stepped into my classroom... And I had a reality check. IM STILL IN THE TWINS CLASS!I took my seat with all eyes on me... Crap.

"hey wasn't she dating Hikaru?" "screw that did you know she was such a cutie under the robes?" "but wait I heard they've already kissed!" "what no way! But aren't they not together anymore?" "What did she break up with him after they made out?" "actually I heard he broke up with her." "that makes sense? I mean who would land one of the twins and break up with them?" "should we ask her?" "no way she could curse me." "yeah I don't care how cute she is, she's still an otaku freak." "yeah definitely. I mean the darkness that just isn't normal." "yeah and she's so cold!" "physically hahaha." "yeah and anyway if they're over can she just go back to her old class?" "class D for demented. Heh." "shh she might hear you. Stop talking!"

The whispers didn't stop. They kept going on and on. About the Santa, about Hikaru, and about me. I got up.

"that's right. If you continue to talk I'll be sure to curse this class to oblivion." I said In creepiest tone and voice. In fact I almost sounded like Nekozawa!They froze in terror.

Looks like this is who I have to be again. Drowning in my dreams of winter, full of ice and coldness. I wish I could go back to my dreams of spring with Hikaru. Yes Hikaru was like my spring, the warm feeling that melted away the Icy dreams... But then again isn't that what my spring was? Just a dream? After the kiss that made my feelings for him finally blossom, the petals fell, one by one, they left and so did my spring. That sunshine I wanted to feel, I felt. But the potions clouds are covering up that sun and sending me back into winter. Hikaru the one I had fallen in love with was gone. Kaoru the one I had loved and still do is out of my reach. My icy winter has returned and there's no where I can escape to. Not even my mind.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked into the classroom and took their seats. I looked at them through my black wig feeling isolated. Haruhi waved but Hikaru sat confused and Kaoru tried to comfort him. The other students took their seats as class began. I did my best to pay attention. I looked at my pencil which got up and started to write on it's own I took hold of it so no one would notice a pencil writing on it's own and let it continue.

'tomorrow afternoon I'd like to see you, as ourselves, not as the dark magic students. Meet me at Kozuki station, dress in a way you can hide from the light but still look like everyone else. Should be easy, weather calls for cloud cover. Neko.'

Let's see tomorrow's a Saturday, I guess we're hanging out. Maybe he's gonna cheer me up or something? Well I guess I'll find out.

When I got home that day all I could think was how did Nekozawa learn to do that pencil trick? He's gotta teach that to me! I walked into my room dark as night with a few dimly lit colored balls floating in the air. The dark was a good place for the occult to thrive. I took of my cloak and wig and plopped on my bed. I looked on my desk at the small box Santa had given me. Still unopened, still untouched. I picked it up and took off the black ribbon and lid of of the box. Inside was a locket, inside was a picture of my mother. I looked at the picture and then I put on the locket. It was cute. I fell asleep clutching the hair pin the twins had given me.

The next day I went to the station and saw Nekozawa. "wow no Belsoneff?" he smiled and reached into his pocket and there it was. I laughed, "so why did you wanna see me?" "you'll see." he winked and took my hand. We went running through the streets until we stopped at a closed off road. Behind the closing there was a festival full of occult things! Oparts, magic shows, fortunes, readings from the beyond, and people who have tapped into their third eye. I felt like a kid in a candy store!

"so did I do a good job?" he asked. "you bet!" we walked through the festival slash street party. I found a spoon and tried to bend it but it didn't do anything. Nekozawa tried but instead of it bending it just flew up in the air and hit the stand keeper's head. We ran off before he could scream at us. I got my palm read and so did Nekozawa. My love fortune is okay! Nekozawas is screwed. I hit his back jokingly. We kept going and saw the future got a shrunken head and we got a voodoo doll! There were even some phuntom toys! About three hours later of crazy products and dream catchers we decided to leave. We found ourselves on a park bench getting strange looks. great they think we're a couple. Nekozawa held my hand, "you're still so cold." "yeah well you know." it started to snow. "New years will be here soon, I wonder what my first dream will be?" he looked at me, "well I'm not one for dreams, I would much rather make a wish on the first sunrise." "yeah? What are you gonna wish for?" "the same thing I wish for every year." "what's that?" he smiled jokingly, "can't say. If you tell your wish to someone it won't come true." "just tell me!" he leaned into my face, "why don't I show you." with those words we... K- ki- KISSED!


	7. Stares Like Ice

Chapter 7- stares like ice

We K-Ki-KISSED! I couldn't get away, he was holding me tightly. He motioned his tongue to open my mouth, he moved slightly away to say, "open your mouth." I tried not to but he ended up full on tonguing me. A fluid flowed into my mouth with an odd taste, reluctantly I swallowed it. His face moved away. "Nekozawa! What the hell!" "what I wish for every year is your happiness and the memories of your time with Hikaru make you unhappy. The potion you just drank will get rid of those memories and life will be as it was. I've even arranged for you to go back to your old class." "Nekozawa! This... Won't... Neko..." I started to black out. "when you wake up, you won't remember a thing." "nek-" I blacked out.

Nekozawa picked Kori up, "right now you disagree, but in time you'll see. I'm only doing this out of love." he kissed her forehead and walked to a limo, "Send miss Kori home please. He father is still in China so you should have no problem sneaking in." "yes young master." he took Kori from nekozawas arms and moved her into the car. "would you like a ride back to the home?" "no I think I'd prefer to walk in this gentle snow." "yes young master," with a bow of respect he drove off.

Nekozawa walked in that snow and thought to himself, 'I'm not the bad guy, but I'm not her prince either, not matter how much I'd like to be. Her prince will end up being Kaoru and I will always stand by as her best friend watching over her like a secret angel.' he looks up at the cloudy sky as snow fills his palm, 'she was always so cold like the snow and ice, but when she was around Hikaru she felt warm, I noticed when I danced with her that night. That's how I know I can never be her prince, still...' he touched his lips, 'I feel like i came close today...' he continued walking in the snow and faded into the cool distance. 'maybe It won't be Kaoru, but instead his look alike, who stole her first kiss.'

Out in the Hitachiin Manor

"Kaoru I told you it was a spur of the moment kinda thing." "That's no excuse! You can't just use people like that! You totally dropped her!" "why does it matter? We used to do things like this all the time? With games, love letters, people." "that was the old us! You haven't changed at all!" "look it doesn't matter now! It's over!" Hikaru huffed. Kaoru sulked at the window, "Hikaru after all this time you still haven't learned?" "Learned what?" "People aren't our toys anymore, they have feelings, i would have thought you realized that. That's why when you declared you were in love with her," "Kaoru... Youre right, what do I do?" "Like I would know?" "figures..."

Kori

I woke up in my room and looked at the time, 5:00... "woah I slept in..." I had the biggest knot in my stomach, oh god I wanna puke. I looked around my dark room and noticed felt around my neck, I feel like something was supposed to be there?

At The Nekozawa house hold

"Here you are young master," said the man who drove kori home. He handed Nekozawa the box that Santa had given her with the necklace and hair pin inside, "very good. Thank you." Nekozawa took the small box and set on a side table. "will there be anything else young master?" "no thank you." the man left the room and Nekozawa stared into the hearth where a warm fire was burning.

He took the box and tossed it in the flames, "she is never to remember." he looked at his puppet Belsoneff, "what?" the puppet looked at him. "I'm only doing this out of love, she's happier this way." the puppet remained silent. "Don't dictate me Belsoneff, I know what I'm doing." the cat stared into his soul questioning him with his eyes. "sigh, maybe you're right... Maybe I don't know what I'm doing anymore? ... Or maybe you're on their side! Wait who side am I talking about? I'm so confused!" Nekozawa couldn't think and tripped and fell onto the couch Belsoneff was resting on. "what am I doing?"

he turned to the fire and quickly reached in to grab the box pieces and burning locket and hair pin. His hands were burning but he didn't let go. His eyes were tearing up and his teeth were gritting. His eyes were wide with confusion, "what the hell am I doing?" Nekozawa finally let go and looked at his red and shaking hands, "what have I done?" he got up and rushed to the cat puppet, "What have I done!" he picked up the puppet still shaking, "what do I do..." his eyes turned to the pieces on the floor. The pin had fallen apart and the locket was missing it's front along with the chain being broken. He picked up the locket and looked into what was left of a photo, "a woman? She looks like Kori, but I know it's not her." He removed the picture from the locker piece, "her mother? I think so. This is so precious and I've stolen it from her..." his head jolted to the cat, "Jealousy you say?" it was so quiet, all you could hear was the crackling in the fire, "possessive you say? It seems a different kind of darkness has taken root in my soul. Should I fear it? No, I believe... I'll let it consume me, like all darkness has. Then, and only then, will she allow me to play the prince."

At school

"Nekozawa your hands! What happened they're all bandaged up!" I yelled. "I was trying to casts specific spell to make me fire proof I reached into a fire and burned my hands." "that sucks?" The twins walked by, "oh wow it's Kaoru... Weird I feel like I'm forgetting something? Actually I barely remember the past week and a half?" "same old stuff, nothing memorable." "yeah? Okay." Nekozawa seemed darker than usual? Must be the spell. "Hey Nekozawa, new years is around the corner and Theres a fireworks festival. you wanna go with the black magic club? Hmm new years... I wonder what my first dream will be?" "yeah." 'if I continue like this, will I really be the prince of her dreams?' thought Nekozawa.

After school, after club activities I was caught walking. "Kori!" I turned around... Kaoru! "where's Hikaru?" "I went ahead without him... Look uhh..." he was stammering, "would you be interested... Well more like maybe... There's a fireworks festival and I was wondering If you would like to with me. And the club!" he quickly added. Oh Kaoru I'd go anywhere with you, or at least that's what I wanted to say, "I'm going with the black magic club but I'll see you there okay?" I smiled. He nodded and I walked on.

Once Kori left Hikaru caught up, "dude? Why didn't you wait with me?" Kaoru smiled, "I'm sorry brother." "what?" Kaoru's face pinked. "ohhhh so who is she?" Hikaru nudged. "you know I'm not mad at you anymore for breaking up with Kori." Hikaru was confused and then he smiled, "oooooh." 


	8. Memories Like Ice

Chapter 8- memories like ice

That night I went home with a squealing factor in my heart! Kaoru has noticed me! Like at least friendship wise! I've never even spoken to him! This must be fate! I've got to call Nekozawa! I picked up the phone and dialed his number, "Hello! Oh good you're there! You'll ne'er guess! So I'm just gonna tell you now! Kaoru asked me to go see the fireworks! I mean I told him that I was going with the black magic club but we were like I'll see you there! I feel like one of those mindless fan girls at their club!" Nekozawa didn't say anything, and I felt sick again. Maybe I'm catching something? Maybe it's... LOVE SICKNESS!

"that's fantastic, actually I don't think I can make it to the fireworks. I'm sorry," said Nekozawa. "aww really? Because the other members were also busy that night when I told them so it would have been just us to. Well alright, I'm feeling a little sick so I'm gonna go check up with the family doctor. See ya when we're back in school." Nekozawa hung up without another word. Does this mean... ILL GET A CHANCE TO BE ALONE WITH KAORU! Thank you Nekozawa!

'to be the prince...' thought Nekozawa as he walked over to a side table. On the top were the broken pieces of hair pin and locket. 'to be the prince I must first slay all the monsters around my princess and set her free from her tower. She thinks she's in love with them... With him. But I know better, I know it's just a matter of time.' Belsoneff looked at him concerned, "you don't have to fear for me Belsoneff, the darkness will prevail, I just have to blow out the candle's light, then her heart will be mine and we can be consumed together." the cats expression didn't change so he picked up the cat and shoved it into a locked box. "yes... She will be mine."

New years eve! I'm so excited! Let's see it'll be dark so I should not wear my cloak and freak him out when he sees me like this for the first time! Ok normal clothes... Since when do I have things that aren't black? Oh well whatever maybe the maid picked me up some stuff. Let's see... I chose a white dress with frills, this way he definitely won't recognize me! Its simple yet way different. Since it's gonna be cold I'll wear that blackish jacket and my black boots. Yeah this will be great. He's gonna see my hair so, wait has it always been cut like this? I stared into the mirror and a yellow star flashed in my reflection. I shook my head and blinked a few times, "what was that? Just my imagination I'm sure." I looked at the time and I was late. I ran out the door and into the car.

As I rode in the car a thought struck me. What if I get my first kiss tonight! I arrived at a shrine/ new years eve festival thing. There was Kaoru! You know... And Hikaru... And some other club members. They saw me, I'm gonna walk up to them and freak them out, they've only seen me in occult clothing. I bet they'll freak! "Kori!" yelled Kaoru. "hey- wait how did you know it was me?" "haha that's obvious. So where's the black magic club?" obvious? So he sees me with his heart and not his eyes! I'm honored! "oh they couldn't make it." Hikaru nudged Kaoru and said, "I see heh heh heh." what's going on?

We walked and walked through the booths and there was lots of food. It was allot of fun, even though we weren't alone. We all went up the steps to a shrine. I made a quick wish, 'let me be luckier than last year!' wait a minute? That's not what I was gonna wish for? Too late now. I picked up a fortune from the box...  
>UNLUCKY!<p>

This sucks... Wait maybe it I hang it to a tree branch or something? I looked for a spot in a branch. There's no where for me to hang this! I'm screwed for the next year. Someone looked over my dead inside shoulder, "hey dont feel so down about this, look here's how you fix it." I looked up to see Hikaru. Oh great the scary twin. I'll get on his good side for Kaoru. I turned to face him as he smiled in a sneaky way, "you ready?" he asked. Are we channeling a lucky ghost or something? I nodded. He took my hand and removed my fortune and then put his in my hand...  
>LUCKY!<p>

"wait but now you'll be unlucky!" not that I really care. He tore up the unlucky fortune and let the wind take the pieces, "now we're even," he said smirking. I felt strange. I touched my face but I wasn't cold? I felt kinda warm? "uh what are you doing?" he asked. "checking my temperature." "are you sick or something?" "no I don't think so?" It's just my natural chill is gone? "he moved my hand with his and put his forehead on mine, "woah you're burning up! Your chill is totally gone!" how did he know about that? Maybe Kaoru told him. He was still holding my hand. It's getting really hot... I wasn't sick a moment ago? Then again I have been feeling pretty gross lately? I was getting dizzy. I touched my face again... Flames! I feel dizzy. "woah! Kori! You okay!" I lost my balance and totally fell on him... And blacked out.

Hikaru sat up with Kori in his arms. Kaoru walked up to them, "Hikaru... I thought..." "no! It's not what it looks like!" "what does it look like Hikaru? I saw you guys over there. You were holding her hand and touching her face! Hikaru! And now look! You knew I liked her! And we can't share people! You said so yourself when we first met her! I-" "Kaoru! She said she was sick and I was just checking! Then she collapsed! Let's go find a doctor and worry about your jealousy later!" Kaoru was taken aback by this comment and Hikaru picked Kori up and they went to a medic tent with the rest of the club.

It was dark. I felt cold and heavy, yet at the same time I felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes, it was still dark. Images flashed in my mind. The yellow star. A locket with a blurry photo inside. Belsoneff was in a dark and closed space. A faceless man dressed like Santa. The host club. A tea cup. Hikaru and a girl in a pavilion in the snow. Wait? I think that girl is me! It is! He was leaning in... My eyes shot open. I was in a tent now still feeling hot. I touched my face, cold. I must be sick? I looked over to Two identical shadows.

"Hikaru how could you do this to me! You broke up with her and now you-" "I told you! She was sick!" "yeah I know that now!" "so what's the matter then!" "you have to stop playing her! Youre in love with her for a week and a half and then right after the Christmas party you loose interest and break up with her! Now you're-" "I'm what!" "I barely know anymore! So just come out and say it you sleaze!" "you want me to say it! Fine I will if it'll make you happy!" "it will because I'm just too confused!" "IM IN LOVE WITH KORI KAORU! I don't know how or when it happened but I am!" 


	9. Feelings Like Ice

Chapter 9- feelings like ice

"IM IN LOVE WITH KORI KAORU! I don't know how or when it happened but I am." "then why did you break up with her when you had her?" what? "listen... When we kissed-" "you kissed her!" HE KISSED ME! "shut up! I felt wrong. I had a feeling you liked her so I ended it... And for a while I was okay with it but lately, I've been pissed and confused. I loved her and I gave her up for you. I did stopped loving her but now... so would you quit yelling!" "Hikaru... I'm sorry." "Kaoru... I'm sorry to." "Let's never fight again!" they said in unison.

What the hell just happened? You'd think I would remember- I flashed back to the image I saw when I blacked out. All if these things happened within the last week and a half. A star pin and a locket. If I can find these items maybe I can remember something! But where would they be? Belsoneff! Where I find Belsoneff I find Nekozawa! Of course! If I team up with him we can cast a spell of some kind to show me where those things are! Kaoru walked in, "oh good you're awake!" "yeah I woke up just a few seconds ago. I'm sorry about the trouble." "no it's fine, uh the fireworks are starting now. The other hosts went already to watch, so would you like to come watch with me?" well I guess looking for my memories can wait! "oh yeah! Let's go!"

We went up on a hill away from the crowd and sat on a bench. I couldn't dream of a better time! "look Kori!" he stopped, "you see I invited you to tell you that I-" I looked up at him, "yes?" the fireworks started to explode and during one of the colored explosions Kaoru leaned in and kissed me! The fireworks going off in the sky were nothing compared to the ones exploding in my heart! Yeah! My memories can definitely wait!

Meanwhile

"Belsoneff... What have you done?" questioned Nekozawa in his room. he looked into a magic mirror that shown Kori and Kaoru up on the hill and his heart froze. He grabbed his chest and clenched his heart. "Belsoneff... Belsoneff..." he hobbled over to the box and pulled out a heart shaped key from his pocket and opened the box to view the puppet, "what have you done!" he growled as he fell to his knees peering into the box. "yes it's true I used a curse to remove her memories, the potion just made it easier." his hood fell down to reveille his wig, "white magic you say? When did you learn such a thing?" he stared at the puppet with wide, mad (as in crazy or insane) eyes "the time spent helping the host club has given you a light sense of white magic. You learned how to lift powerful curses... But you're still just a puppet, you couldn't have done this on your own... So how?" he turned his head to the broken locket and pin still on a table, "I see..."

Nekozawa stared at his still bandaged hands, "a fire spell my ass... I should have let them burn!" he ripped off the bandages and started ripping at the walls and tables. He abruptly stopped, "Belsoneff you might be right. I'm going crazy. This darkness is ripping apart my mind, and I'm ripping apart my room." He looked at the chipped walls. He fell on his bed, "this darkness... It's cold and lonely. It's much more than I can handle alone. Is it too late to escape this Belsoneff?"

The next day was new years day and I sat alone in my house. I gave the servants the day off and sat in the loft. I was reading a book of spells and eating new years cakes when I heard the phone ring. I got up, "hello?" "Hey Kori it's Hikaru!" "Hikaru? What's up?"the memory of last night flashed in my mind. Kaoru and I, me and Kaoru, We, we kissed! Does this make us a couple? Then I thought about Hikaru... We also kissed. I feel like a whore... I like Kaoru more obviously, but Hikaru likes me... And so does Kaoru... I'm so lost here. "Kori? Did you hear me?" "I'm sorry what?" "haha do you wanna go out today?" what like a date? "oh no! Sorry! Kaoru and I were gonna go to a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" "yeah sure! What time?" we went over the details and I hung up. Wait... It's kinda bright outside. I know! I threw my wig on and a long dark skirt with a white button up long sleeve with a black sweater over it. I can hide from the sun in normal clothes! I threw a hat on and ran out the door and into the car.

We met up at Kozuki Station, familiar name? "Hey!" I called out. They looked at me a moment and then it clicked, "Oh hey Kori! Glad you could make it!" they said in unison. I was slightly confused, why am I with them right now anyway? It should just be Kaoru and I... Although... If my memory serves right, Hikaru and Kaoru are in love with me. This is kinda a pain and kinda all I could hope for? "You look confused, "said Hikaru. "Allow us to explain," said Kaoru. "We've decided to share you as our toy!" they finished... I went from the main love interest... To a toy? "So shall we go in?" "uh sure?" they took my hands and we skipped in. They seem to have this figured out... So I should just go along with it.

We got out of the movie and went to a near by park, also familiar. Like Deja Vu? "So tell us, when did you and Nekozawa first become friends?" I looked at them and then smiled to myself, "Well the Kurayami and Nekozawa families have been friends for generations, but I guess it started back when I was 4. My mom had left and my dad decided to come to Japan with me. We met up and they had a son about my age. We met up and when I saw us both in cloaks and his puppet Belsoneff I figured we would get along. In order for us to get to know each other our parents took us to a carnival and I found a Maze of Mirrors. I went inside and got lost. I had never felt so alone, but to my rescue came Nekozawa, and he led me to the exit down a slide. I think that's when we first started getting along... You know our parents even thought for us to marry, but we were so young at the time they figured if we were they'd do it later," this comment put them into shock but I reassured, "But my dad said if I didn't want to do it, he would never make me so it's okay."

They grinned mischievously, "Awesome! We wouldn't want our toy taken from us!" I sighed, "Oh I have to go, my dad is coming home tonight and I want everything ready for him! I have no idea why but when he called he sounded sorry and happy all at once. Anyways I have to go, thanks for the date!" did DATE just come out! They waved goodbye as I got into the car.

When Kori left the twins looked at each other, "You know, I don't think calling her our toy will settle this Kaoru." "I know and sharing her will only make things worse." "Not to mention Nekozawa. It's obvious he likes her." "yeah, I bet if he could he would get rid of us and get engaged to her the minute we vanished." "Kaoru don't say such things, it freaks me out." "Sorry Hikaru."

but they didn't notice the blue eyes watching and listening in. "Thanks to this mirror I have an idea..." said Nekozawa laughing his new found dark laughter. 


	10. Words Like Ice

Chapter 10- words like ice

Nekozawa looked into the mirror at the twins, "Show me the girl," he said. The mirror's picture melted into the the image of a smiling Kori, "It's a shame... After all this time you still believe he's going to come... Kori he's going to continue to let you down, so why? Why do you continue to believe in him?" He set the mirror down and on a table and it returned to a normal reflection. He opened the box Belsoneff had been locked in, "Of course she can believe in me, look at all I've done for her." The cat was angry. "What do you know?" he said as he was about to shut the box, but he stopped, "The twins? That's right, I nearly forgot... I have to take care of them..." The puppet looked worried yet again but Nekozawa payed no attention to it and locked him away yet again, "It's time to set the stage..." Nekozawa left the room in his cloak and wig.

He walked to a door that he had summoned, like many times before, but this time it lead to a mansion he had never seen before. When he walked through he was already inside. he moved through the winding halls silent and brisk like a phantom. He came to the door he was looking for and opened it, silently, slowly. "Hikaru I was thinking-" Kaoru stopped mid sentence at the sight of a shocked and frightened Hikaru, "Hikaru what's the matter?" Kaoru turned around. "Hello boys." "Nekozawa what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru, who in some crazy way already knew. "Well I suppose... I'm here to get rid of you and your brother. You see you're both so... Annoying." His smile was demonic.

"Hikaru!" called Kaoru. "When I push this button all of the security will come," said Hikaru who suddenly had a button. Nekozawa waved his hand and the little box turned into a curse doll, "you mean this button?" Nekozawa held it now. "Yes you two are very bothersome. Kori doesn't need this and neither do I, so I'll tell you what... I'll make you two disappear, and I'll take Kori for myself." "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" they yelled. "Oh... But I can. Abra... Kadabra." in a huge rush of wind the boys vanished.

"Well my work is done here," Nekozawa said to himself. His phone rang an all to familiar ringtone, "Nekozawa... *sniffle* My dad isn't coming." It was Kori, 'Perfect Timing', "Oh that's too bad. Would you like to come over? We could celebrate the new year together instead. It'll make you feel better... I'm positive." "*Sniffle* alright. I'm gonna clean my face and then I'll come over..." "I'll see you then." they both hung up and Nekozawa stepped into a new door he created an he was back in his room. "Yes... the darkness has consumed me Belsoneff." he looked at the wall clock, "I have a few minutes before she arrives... I'll take this time to check up on my new guests..." he walked down into the cellar of the Nekozawa manor. Chained up to the wall were two sexy shirtless identical red headed faces, "Oh hello again boys. Don't worry I'll let you out... After my plans are done and I'm the prince of her dreams." they were squirming trying to break free but ended up getting cut and bruised. They were unable speak because he had gagged their mouths, "Strange? I wonder where your shirts went? Well spells can be strange sometimes?"

Meanwhile...

I rang the door bell and was answered by a creepy butler. He led me to Nekozawa's room, "The master will be up momentarily," and then he left me alone. I looked around, it's been a while since I had been in here? There was a lovely little box near a mirror, should I open it or... 'Meow!' I heard a cat, but there wasnt a single one in here? I heard it again, it's coming from inside the box! I walked over to it and tried to open it. It was locked. Strange the lock is shaped like a heart? I flashed back to Belsoneff, "Is he in here?" I looked around the room and found the key. The puppet was there, "Belsoneff what are you doing in here?" I picked him up and he moved on his own and motioned to a table behind me by the couch. I turned around still holding the cat. There, underneath the table were pinches of locket and hair pin, there's the star! "Belsoneff what does this mean?" 'Meow!' I took the bits and memories flooded into my mind. Hikaru. Kaoru. Santa. My Dad. The Christmas Party. The Kiss. Nekozawa...

The door opened behind me and I shoved the bits into my pocket along with Belsoneff. "Kori, sorry I was getting tea." he held a tea tray, I know I have to get out of here... But how! "Oh hey, no problem?" He gave me a tea cup, "Drink up, you must be cold," he laughed. If I drink this... Who knows what's in it, "Maybe later..." he looked suspicious of me, "Uh I had some back home to calm down!" his look lessoned a bit. Good thats totally something I would say. He sipped his tea. It was quiet for a minute in that dark and dangerous room.

"Kori... I don't think Belsoneff likes being stuffed in your pocket, would you please let him out?" oh crap he knows. I took Belsoneff out and Nekozawa snatched him from me. Nekozawa sipped his tea again. "Kori... You know?" I nodded. "I see..." "Why did you do it?" he smiled a dark smile, "because..." his smile faded as he looked like he realized something. He looked angry now, "because I wanted to be your prince! Because I've always been there for you but you never really noticed me! Because of those damned twins! Because I wanted you to love me... To love me..." he fell into a hunch holding his head. I was in shock, "I... I had no idea... I'm sorry." i put my hand on his shoulder. he looked up with unnoticed tears streaming down his pale face. "I'm afraid share your feelings..." I said. He looked back down and started laughing, "you don't! Did I ask!"

he grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the bed. I now noticed how ruined and ripped apart his room was. "Do you think I care at this point what happens now! In fact I'm so pissed I think those twins deserve to know!" my eyes widened, "What did you do to Hikaru and Kaoru!" I was pinned under him and he held my chin up and looked into my eyes. His eyes were fired up with insanity. His smile was as scary as those eyes. "Does it matter what I do to them? It's nothing compared to what I might do to you if I get the chance!" I have never been more scared than I was now. "Now look into my eyes," he said darkly. I tried not to but he made me, "When you wake up, the twins won't matter to you anymore and I'll be the only one for you." My eyes filled with tears as I blacked out.

Nekozawa looked at the unconscious girl under him. He moved from the position he was just in and lie Down beside her. He looked at her sleeping face and then pulled her head in close to his chest, "Together... Forever. You and I." 


	11. Curse Like Ice

Chapter 11- Curse like ice

"I summon thee, servant to white Mage," said a little blond girl in her room. Belsoneff materialized off of the floor and into her hands. "Belsoneff, what have you learned?" 'Meow!' "The twincest attraction is in trouble! Where are they!" 'Meow!' "Right! Let's head down there!" 'Meow!' "And Kori? ... Looks like we were right, there's something else inside big brother."

She ran to the stairs of the cellar but Nekozawa's staff stopped her, "We apologize mistress Kirimi, but you shouldn't be playing in the cellar." "Aww but my mangas down there." "Then we will go get it, please back to your room." Kirimi held Belsoneff, 'Meow!' Only she could hear it, "The darkness..." she mumbled. "What was that?" a maid asked. She moved her lips to form unreadable words and the guards passed out, "Thanks for the tip. Big Brother is working so hard that he has to enchant everyone here." She ran down the steps holding the puppet.

Kirimi opened the door and there were the twins, hanging from their bloody chains. Kirimi pulled out a camera, 'Meow!' "oh right sorry!" She ran over and unchained them and removed the rags in their mouth. "Uh Kirimi?" asked Hikaru. "Hold still you two." she used white magic and healed their wounds... 'SHIRTLESS, SHIRTLESS! IM TOUCHING A SHIRTLESS HITACHIIN!' "Thanks..." said Kaoru. "Your shirts are hanging over there for some reason, put them on and then-" "Can you please tell us what's going on?" they asked.

"As you know my brother has been possessed by the darkness, for some reason though that darkness has begun to consume him. He doesn't eat anymore and all he does is contradict himself alone in his room." "How do you know?" "Belsoneff told me." "What?" "Those born of magic, black or white, can hear the thoughts of items that hold a soul. Belsoneff holds the soul of a cat that lived many years ago. He's taken quite a liking to big brother, but when he began to lose himself Belsoneff came to me and told me something. He told me that since Big Brother and I are opposites I may be able to use white magic, after all the Nekozawa's have been able to use magic for generations. After that I sensed his mood swings and now I'm here." They stared at little Kirimi thinking, 'she was always pretty strange...' "Oh yes Kori is in trouble and only you two can help her." "Where is she!" they yelled.

Meanwhile...

"Kori..." "Yes... Nekozawa." "Call me Umeto." "Yes Umeto." "Kori will you marry me? Not that I really have to ask." "But of course Umeto."

And back...

"Come with me!" she yelled. They started to run, but because Kirimi is young she was slow, so Kaoru picked her up, princess style, and they continued. They were stopped by more maids and butlers. "You shall not pass!" yelled an old gentleman. There was a dark fire surrounding them. "Mistress Kirimi please come with me," said a maid. Kaoru only continued to hold her. They werent going to back down now.

Meanwhile

"Kori are you really okay with this?" Kori's dad sat with her in his office, "yes of course." "Very well then. We have premade preparations set up and you two can be we'd at sunset." "perfect."

And back

Kirimi's eyes widened, "we have until sunset! If she kisses him it's over!" "how do you know?" asked Hikaru. She held up Belsoneff who meowed but this time everyone hear it and the servants passed out. "Quickly! That's about the end of belsoneff's power!" they started running again, finally at the doors. They swung them open. "Quick call a car!" Hikaru Checked his pocket but his phone and wallet were gone. Kaoru set Kirimi down and checked his pockets, also empty. "Shit! What do we do!" yelled Hikaru, "it'll be sunset soon! I mean look at the sky!"

The sky was a light blue with hits of pink in the clouds. When the clouds turned orange, the sun would turn red and then it would be to late. "Wait... There is one thing I could try, but attracted I would be useless and totally out of power." the twins looked at the toddler. She nodded and took a deep breath and let it out, "hold Belsoneff." She closed her eyes and looked like she was focusing hard. She started to glitter and glow. She took the hands of both twins and opened her eyes. She took a step up and started to float, "now this is my first time using a spell like this so I'm not sure how long it'll last." with those words she jumped up high into the sky twins also up in the air and they looked at the city, flying. 


	12. Kiss Like Ice

Chapter 12- Kiss Like Ice

"this is incredible!" yelled Hikaru. "I can believe it!" yelled Kaoru. "They are supposed to be at the Mairu Chapel! Let's go!" the jumped on an invisible ground of air.

Meanwhile

The room was filled with benches that were also filled with people. The father of the church stood at the front with Nekozawa clad in blue at his side. At the other end of the large room were two closed doors. They opened to the sight of a pink haired beauty sparkling in white. Her father was also there, he took her arm and they slowly stepped down the isle.

They reached the end, her father smiling. Kori took the hands of Nekozawa and the ceremony began. He looked into her clear blue eyes and she looked into his. Hers weren't happy though, in fact they looked blank like her mind was elsewhere. the room was quiet and Nekozawa held her hands a little more tightly. "Don't let go okay?" he whispered softly with fear and sorrow in his voice, "I do." "and do you Kori Kurayami take Umeto Nekozawa to be..." as he was talking her eyes filled with tears.

Her mouth was opening when crashing through a large stain glass window were two teens and a kid. "We object!" said Hikaru. "Uh Hikaru I think we're a little too late for that," whispered Kaoru. "oh!" "Hikaru! Kaoru! But how-" yelled Nekozawa. From behind the twins hobbled a little girl. "Kirimi! But-" "Big Brother! This is wrong and you know it! I had to help them! It's the only way I can help you!" the people began to whisper amongst themselves. "Kirimi! You don't know what you're doing!" "Yes I do! But you don't!"

Nekozawa quickly turned to Kori, "do you take me?" Her mouth was opening again but Hikaru came hurrying up the isle. He turned Kori over to him and he turned to Kaoru who nodded, "It's fine." Hikaru turned back to Kori who looked at him confused, "Uh what are you doing?" Hikaru took her hand and put it to touch her face, "How do you feel about me?" "what?" "How do you feel right now?" her eyes widened, "w- I feel warm? But how can this be?" That's all Hikaru needed to kiss her, yeah in front of all the people there to see her and Nekozawa get hitched.

"No!" Nekozawa yelled. Kori closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. A black shadow fled from her body. They pulled away, "Hikaru... I'm in love with you." "Glad to hear it," he smirked his signature host smirk. They turned to Nekozawa who looked crazy. He clutched to his head and then his neck and started screaming as a large dark black shadow gels his body. The lights went crazy and people started to flee the building. Nekozawa hit the floor. "Nekozawa!" yelled Kori. Kaoru and Kirimi ran up to all of them. The shadow spoke in a deep nasty voice, "Umeto! You could have had everything!" he struggled to stand, "I didn't want this!" "Doest matter now! For now I shall devour all of your souls! Hahahahahahaha!"

He shot holds of dark fire at the five remaining people. They tried to dodge it and when Kirimi tried to use her powers they were useless, she had used up her magic getting there. Nekozawa could barely move and Kori was picked up by the monster. "Hikaru!" Hikaru started to run at the beast, but nothing he was slammed into a wall. Kaoru saw Hikaru and Kori. His feelings welt up, what was he to do? Kirimi ran up to him and held out her hand, "he created this evil and he can destroy it." Kaoru figured it out and gave her Belsoneff.

She ran over to Nekozawa who was still frozen on his knees. Kirimi took his hand and gave him the puppet. He looked at His old friend and smiled as he put it on his hand, "Thank you." he stood up and held he hand out at the monster. "MEOOOOOOOWWW!" it was a powerful cry and the monster had a beam of light shoot from his inside, "What!" he dropped Kori. Hikaru staggered back to the group. Kori came over. One by one they took Nekozawa's hand and poured whatever power they had into Belsoneff and more and more lights came from the monster until he exploded and the roof came down leaving wooden beams, dust, stone, and rays of light around the group.

Nekozawa looked at the light, "I'm.. Alright?" Kori did the same, "Yeah? Me too?" they stood in awe. "When the monster vanished your curses must have lifted!" said Hikaru. Nekozawa turned around, "Thank you guys so much. All of you. Without your help I might have... And I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I hope someday you can forgive me." Kori touched her face, the chill was still there but she didn't mind, because Hikaru said, "Hey your natural chill is one of the things I love about you." He looked at his brother who smiled and thought, 'I love you both so much. I love you Hikaru, you're my twin. I love you Kori, you're the love of my life and I want you all to myslef... But you were born for Hikaru and he was born for you.'

After that we used a memory erase spell on everyone who cane to the wedding and sent them home. I shook hands and made up with Nekozawa, he was a mad man but he was also my best friend and now that he can handle sunlight I'm sure lots of girls will be knocking on his door. Maybe he will join the host club?

That was all a week ago and now the school year is almost over, but there was something I had to do before it ended, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru in the cherry blossom filled courtyard. 


	13. No Longer Like Ice

Chapter 13- No longer like ice

"Hikaru... Kaoru... There's... Something I have to tell you." "yeah?" they said at once. There's no telling how they'll react? "I, when I first came to the host club Hikaru confessed his love to me." "Yeah?" "Sigh, I made a love potion and slipped it into his drink." I spat the words out and waiting for regection. They looked at eachother and had a conversation with their eyes.

"That would explain alot." Kaoru said. "I see... So let me guess you mixed up the drinks or something?" "yes..." they huffed and were mad. They had another conversation with their eyes. "So everything was a lie?" "No! It wasn't! I do love-" They cut me off with a sneaky smile. Hikaru spoke, "Then prove it." "huh?" I asked. Hikaru kissed me and I was lost. "We figured it out a wile ago. We were mad at first but," Hikaru finished Kaoru's statement, "That love potion might have been te best thing that ever happened to me." I smiled but then got mad, "Then why did you pretend you had no idea!" "We had to get revenge too. You can understand that?" "You jerks!" I laughed. We all did. "Fine we'll buy you ice cream to make up for it," they said. We laughed again and I took their hands and walked off, "I'm holding you to that!"

I gradually became warmer after that until I was normal. I also often visited the host club. Nekozawa and I still hang out from time to time, but he's in college now so it's not to often. Kirimi became an amazing white Mage, and she even taught me a few tricks. I can walk out in the sun whenever I like now, without the darkness I'm a pretty normal highschool girl... Only I have two awesome lovers haha no I'm kidding but I do know I'll end up with Hikaru. At last I had found my spring and it's warn and bright just like I always thought it would be. 


End file.
